


Noctilucent Clouds

by Quantum_Entropy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach Trip, Intoxication, M/M, Short Story, The Hales both have the full shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Entropy/pseuds/Quantum_Entropy
Summary: The pack goes on a much needed beach trip. Stiles savors the peace while the pack acts, well, exactly as you'd expect. Oh, also, Stiles drugged Derek and Peter so they were more fun to deal with.----Stiles took a deep breath, closing his eyes and basking in the cool shade of a dark sky. He exhaled and felt his muscles relax. He tilted his head back and looked above. The setting sun illuminated the noctilucent clouds high in the atmosphere, twinkling in their frozen state. He looked past them and could see the aurora on the outer edge of his lonely blue planet. Beyond the aurora, he could see the billions, trillions, countless stars shining.And he breathed, and felt the ground beneath his hands, outstretched behind him. He breathed and felt the soft breeze against his skin. He breathed and heard the soft rustling of the waves near his feet."Watch where you're fucking stepping, Isaac, or I swear to god I will replace your eyes with your testicles!" He breathed, and listened to Erica threaten Isaac with bodily harm, apparently.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Noctilucent Clouds

Stiles took a deep breath, closing his eyes and basking in the cool shade of a dark sky. He exhaled and felt his muscles relax.

He tilted his head back and stared up at the sky. The setting sun illuminated the noctilucent clouds above, twinkling in their frozen state. He looked past them and could see the aurora resonate within the thermosphere on the outer edge of his lonely blue planet. Beyond the aurora, he could see the billions, trillions, countless stars shining. Light of which does indeed know age met his eyes from far away. The electromagnetic radiation from distant suns brought this vibrancy to his world.

And he breathed, and felt the ground beneath his hands, outstretched behind him. He breathed and felt the soft breeze against his skin. He breathed and heard the soft rustling of the waves near his feet.

"Watch where you're fucking stepping, Isaac, or I swear to god I will replace your eyes with your testicles!" He breathed, and listened to Erica threaten Isaac with bodily harm, apparently.

Stiles perked up and looked over at the pack, currently having a sand-castle building contest. Isaac was transporting buckets of water from the ocean to the sand castle he shared with Scott, and was purposefully being clumsy. Cackling at Erica when she snarled at him.

Stiles layed down on his back and rested his head on his arms, staring up at the glowing night sky. It was peaceful, if he tuned out the sound of the pack's bickering and trash-talking. Peaceful. Quiet. His paradise was materialized around him; the texture of the soft sand, the caress of the breeze, the sound of the waves and the seagulls and the snarling in the distance and the rapid paw-beats on the ground coming _towards him VERY FAST OH GOD!!_

Stiles yelped and scrambled up just as the two wolves came tearing down past him, kicking up sand in his face as they snarled at each other with teeth bared. The so-black-his-fur-is-actually-blue wolf, Derek, was being chased by Peter, the grey wolf. Derek leaped into the water and awkwardly jumped over the waves to get further in and Peter skid to a stop before his paws ever touched the water, prancing backwards in a successful manner as the waves ticked his toes.

Stiles shook his head as Derek growled under his breath and walked heavily out of the water, weighed down with about twenty pounds of soaked fur. Water fell off of him like small rivers and Peter mocked him for a good few moments before trotting over to Stiles and plopping down with a satisfied huff, staring out at the horizon.

Derek approached, still dangerously soaked and with a suspiciously devious glint in his eye. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't you dare get me wet-" As if on cue, Derek then violently shook right beside he and Peter. Everyone in the near vicinity shouted in displeasure as the twenty pounds of water stuck in Derek's thick fur was flung in every direction. Mostly on Peter and Stiles.

"Okay!" Stiles said over the sound of the pack's shouting. "I _thought_ your guys' newfound wolf shifts were cool!" He wiped his soaking face and flicked the water back onto Derek. "I change my mind!"

Then the grey wolf's bones cracked, shrunk, reformed, and Peter lay there naked on his stomach, peering over at him with a smirk. "Would you rather we shift back, Stiles?" Stiles didn't reply - couldn't. Instead, he stared at Peter and tried to imagine a world where they could be this familiar with each other in private, during normal circumstances.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!" Scott shouted, shielding his eyes, evidently unwanting of this kind of familiarity.

Derek walked around and snapped at Peter's foot playfully. Peter jerked, glaring over at him, then erupted into his wolf form again and once more, the two wolves tore across the beach after each other.

"This was probably the best idea ever," Lydia said somberly from beside Stiles, giving him a small smile. Stiles returned it. "They're actually... having _fun_."

"Yeah, what the fuck is _wrong_ with them?" Isaac asked.

"I baked some wolfsbane into their breakfast," Stiles told them. "It's a strain that mimics like, pot or something."

Lydia blinked at him. "Is that safe?"

Stiles shrugged. "Eh. Safe for us at least." A second later, the two wolves bounded over the sandcastles, getting screams and shouts of anger and threats as everyone tried to steady their teetering towers of sand. "Unless they try to run us all over."

Stiles and Lydia watched Derek and Peter run into the waves so hard they lost their footing and went tumbling in at full speed. And then heard one of them hacking up the water they swallowed as they both tried to paddle back to land while snapping at each other.

"I liked them better when they were all surly and brooding," Erica grumbled.

Stiles smiled to himself and watched the two Hales play. After a lifetime of pain and loss and fear, he figured it was about time they got to have fun... Even if it was medicinally brought about.

He'd probably suffer consequences afterwards, whether it be in the form of some kind of side effect the wolfsbane had, or whether it be in the form of the Hales being pissed at him for actually giving them a taste of emotional freedom for once. Whatever. It would be worth this. This joy about them. This carefree happiness.

Stiles tilted his head back and breathed.

A smile fit itself on his face when he smelled nothing but wet dog.

Yup.

Paradise.


End file.
